Through Time and Space
by RebeccaFoxx
Summary: A selection of one-shot ideas as requested in the reviews!
1. Like Old Times

**Hello! This was a one-shot idea (shamelessly) inspired by the song 'A Thousand Years' This is ALSO the beginning of a one-shot series being started by yours truly! Simply leave a prompt in the review section, and I will try my best to write something up for it. What kind of prompt? It could be a song that you think fits two characters really well, snatches of dialogue, AU, it's all good! The lengths of the stories will vary, as will the characters, so be sure to read the author's note at the beginning to see what the fic is about! That's about it from me, happy reading!**

* * *

Rose giggled and pulled The Doctor in for a hug, letting herself be completely content and in the moment. He hesitated before wrapping his strong arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. The cool wind rustled his brown hair, the bench cold beneath them. This was one of the first times Rose had ever knowingly come into contact with him. Things had been awkward between them as they both knew he wasn't the real Doctor, just a copy. She had distanced herself from him at first, shooting him sideways glances when she thought he wasn't looking. He didn't blame her for her feelings. He knew he wasn't the person she had loved, but he decided to hope that he could be someone she could grow to love. Then they had begun talking. Not much at first, just a few words of greeting, mixed hellos, and small talk. But as she began to trust him, they had started walking together. Short strolls around the block became long gallivants around London, the two of them together without a care in the world. This particular expedition had led them to a quiet park, practically empty save for themselves and a couple of mixed dog walkers. "This is nice." Rose whispered into his ear, leaning a little bit closer. He smiled, feeling his heart warm up.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." They sat in contentment, just enjoying each other's quiet company. Rose suddenly started to shiver slightly, though she seemed to be trying to hide it. The Doctor gently pulled her to her feet, a lopsided grin creeping onto his face.

"Bet I can beat you to that building over there!" He pointed to an apartment that looked to be a moderate distance away. Rose smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Running again, are we? Just like old times." He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ready?" Rose nodded and got ready to sprint, clearly wanting to win. "On three." The Meta-Crisis readied himself as they counted together.

"One!"

"Two!" Both him and Rose took a deep breath.

"THREE!" They shot down the street like lightning, the lead position fluctuating between them as they pressed onward. Rose was quick to notice that The Doctor was purposely taking smaller steps, and that he wasn't going as fast as he normally did. She put on a burst of speed and shot ahead of him, panting hard, knowing she couldn't keep it up for long. The Doctor pulled up alongside her, not passing her yet. Rose started to slow down, her heart racing like it would burst right out of her chest. The Doctor grinned and dashed in front of her before turning and starting to run backward, cheering her on as he went. He expertly wove between lamp-posts, trying his best not to fall. Rose suddenly tripped and fell, sprawling across the damp pavement. She heard The Doctor double back, now running his fastest.

"Rose!" She groaned as she felt The Doctor's hand on her back, and she turned to face him. "You alright?" He asked gently, his freckled face riddled with concern. She tried to get to her feet, but was stopped short by a pain in her ankle. She sank back to the cement in defeat, still breathing heavily. The Doctor offered her his hand, and he slowly pulled her upright. She gasped as her ankle gave out on her, falling against The Doctor's side with a yelp. He caught her in his arms and guided her to the side of a building so she could properly steady herself.

"Well, that's just great then, isn't it?" The Doctor considered his options carefully before speaking.

"I could carry you back..." He offered, shuffling his feet as he spoke. Rose looked at him thoughtfully.

"Could you actually manage to get me back to the flat?"

"Only one way to find out!" Rose hesitated before stepping towards him, motioning for him to bend over. The Doctor obliged and she took a quick breath before leaping onto his back. He jumped slightly to re-position her before starting to jog, slowly at first, gaining speed as he went. Rose leaned into his back and let her eyes drift shut, just listening to his steady heartbeat. She didn't notice that she had fallen asleep until she felt The Doctor gently nudge her in an attempt to wake her up. She moved a little as he sighed deeply before slowly sliding her off his back and onto the couch, being sure not to bump her. She blinked blearily, feeling the softness of the cushions around her. The couch squeaked as The Doctor sat down next to her, stretching his legs as far as he could. Rose sat up and wrapped one arm around his shoulder, drawing him closer to her. The Doctor didn't resist, letting the blonde use him as a source of heat. She put a hand over his heart, feeling each pulse in her fingertips. The Doctor blushed beet red, and his heart started beating in double-time. She gave him a peck on the cheek before also turning red and refusing to meet his eyes. He leaned back with a sigh, letting his back rest a little. She played with his hair, entwining her fingertips in his spiky brown locks. She put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him to her body, letting his warmth and breathing lull her to sleep. The Doctor smiled as he heard her breaths become even, and he let his eyes close. "G'night Rose..." He whispered, and for the first time in a long time, the nightmares left him alone.

They awoke in a tangle of limbs, both holding each other as a bright light filtered through the curtains. He stifled a yawn and tried to move, but was stopped short by the weight of Rose on his chest. He smiled sleepily, unsure if he should wake her. He knew for a fact that she wasn't a morning person, and that she wouldn't take kindly to being woken up. He slowly slid out from under her, resting her head on the arm of the couch. She groaned slightly and stretched herself out, yawning as she did so. He gently draped his coat over her shoulders, and she smiled slightly when he did so.

"Morning already?"

"It would seem so. You can stay here if you want though, no rush or anything." She rose to her feet, trying to tame her blonde hair without much success.

"Nah, lemme cook something up. Pancakes sound alright to you?" The Doctor nodded enthusiastically.

"That, Rose Tyler, would be brilliant!" And although that was their first true morning together, it was the beginning of something beautiful.

* * *

 **TWO YEARS LATER...**

* * *

The Doctor paced back and forth on the beach, surprised that he hadn't dug a trench in the sand with all the pacing he'd been doing. He had a small box in his hands, and he kept passing it between them. He had it all planned out, but that didn't stop him from being nervous. _You're being stupid._ He scolded himself. _You can do this._ He checked his watch, one minute left. One minute until the moment of truth. He had been through hell and back, why was this so difficult? His mind raced, full of worst-case-scenarios that could cause this to go down in flames. He forced those thoughts out of his mind. _You love her._ He had gone over his speech a couple times beforehand, but he would be considered lucky if he could remember even one line of it. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, trying to make this seem like it wasn't a big deal. He looked up, and then she was there. Her hair was blowing across her face, and a smile played on her lips. The Doctor swallowed hard. _You can do this._ "You came."

"Of course I did!" She closed the gap between them, standing right next to him. He was surprised that she couldn't hear his heart beating out of control. "You said you had something to tell me?"

"Yeah, I did yeah." He was tripping over his words, inwardly cursing himself. _Just say_ it. He took her hand in his and spoke from the heart. "Rose, I know that we don't have the best history with beaches." She squeezed his hand tighter.

"That's true." He took another deep breath, _This is it._

"But today, I hope I can change that." He got down on one knee, his heart in his hands. "I've loved you through the ages, and I hope you've done the same. There's nobody else that I'd offer my heart to and I hope that you'll accept." He popped open the box. "Rose Tyler, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He hardly had time to react before she had leapt onto him, wrapping her hands around his neck and falling with him into the sand. She kissed him long and hard, and he didn't resist. They broke apart with smiles on both of their faces. "Can I take that as a yes?" She grinned hugely.

"I think you could." The rest of that day was spent on the beach, Rose leaning into his arm as the sun went down. He gathered her up in his arms, She said yes. The cool water lapped at their legs as they sat on the dock, the sunset reflecting on the waves, casting a thousand rays of light on the water. "Wish I brought a swimsuit..." She mumbled into his ear. He was suddenly struck with a thought. _She can't unsay it now... What have you got to loose?_ He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. She leaned closer... and he pushed her off the dock. She splashed to the surface, spitting out a stream of water. She shot him an outright murderous glare, "Oh you did not just do that!" He grinned lopsidedly.

"You're the one who agreed to marry me!" She splashed him, but decided that wasn't good enough. She grabbed onto his leg and yanked him into the lake, letting out a hoot of laughter as he splashed into the water. He bobbed back to the surface almost immediately, the grin on his face refusing to fade, his hair plastered to his head. She splashed him and he ducked back under the waves, giving her leg a slight pull as he swam past. He splashed the back of her head, causing her to whirl around and return the gesture. This continued for a few minutes, neither wanting to surrender, each splash returned with double the power. The Doctor finally threw his hands in the air, sopping wet and more than a little bit tired. "I surrender!" She grinned cheekily, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I knew it!" They sloshed back in the direction of the beach, wringing out their soaking clothing only to realize that it was now coated with sand. The Doctor tried to brush the grit off his jacket, and he groaned slightly when the troublesome bits of rock stuck to his hand. Rose sat down on the sand, giving in to her fatigue. He plopped down beside her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"At least our shoes are still dry." He remarked, putting an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. She sighed, her body going completely limp against him. He let himself do the same, tipping his head back slightly to look at the stars. She put her head against his in much the same position.

"We're going to have to go see those stars someday." She slid her hand into his, entwining their fingers.

"I suppose we are. Whole new worlds out there!"

"Together though, right?" He smiled, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

"Of course."


	2. Forgotten

**Okay, I didn't originally intend for it to get this sad, but it just kind of happened... I have a huge thank-you for Seraphblades-and-wands for the prompt, I had a lot of fun working on it! (Thanks for the kind words by the way!) Feel free to shoot me an idea for the next chapter either through a review or a message!**

* * *

Donna Noble was having a bad day. In fact, now that she was thinking about it, it was the third of a series of bad days. If you had asked her why those days had been so bad, she wouldn't have been able to put a finger on why. They had just been normal days as far as she was concerned, but it had felt like something was... Missing. Something important! She had mentioned this to her Grandad, but he had just smiled sadly. 'Of course nothing's missing sweetheart.' He had then left to look at the stars, and although he didn't tell her why, his eyes were red-rimmed when he came back. She tried to shake off the feeling as she pushed open the doors to her favorite coffee shop. She was quick to notice that the shop was jam-packed, not a single free table in sight. She got into the line with a sigh, resigning herself to a mile-long wait. Her eyes drifted around the room, surveying the other customers, silently hoping that someone she knew would be there. Nobody familiar was in the shop, and she cursed inwardly. There were a few people sitting alone, but most of them seemed to be holding spots for others in the lineup. _Of_ course _they were, stupid._ She supposed that she hadn't really thought her decision through, but she was in desperate need of coffee. It was, however, noon on-the-dot, which wasn't exactly the best time to stop into a shop of any kind. She ordered in somewhat of a daze, her head still in the clouds. _Snap out of it!_ She told herself, but that didn't get rid of the nagging feeling in her gut. _Something was missing..._ "Order for... Donnel!" That brought her out of her trance.

"It's Donna!" She snapped at the barista, who honestly just looked like he wanted to go home. _Too bad._ _Should've thought of that when you messed up my name._ "What's your name?" She barked. His brows knitted together and he brushed his sandy hair out of his eyes.

"Connor..."

"How'd you like if I called you Connel? Or Conan?" He sighed, clearly just wanting her gone.

"I'm sorry miss, I'll be careful next time..." She took her drink in a huff.

"Yeah, you better!" She turned away from the counter, still searching for a spot. She paced over to the window. _Rain._ "Well, that's just bloody fantastic..." She growled. A light tap on the shoulder caused her to whirl around. A dark haired woman stood behind her and gave her a tired smile.

"You need somewhere to sit?" Donna nodded before slumping into the offered chair.

"Thanks." The woman looked sympathetic.

"Bad day?" Donna sighed.

"One of many." She was suddenly struck with a thought. "What's the name of my rescuer?" The woman smiled again, though her tiredness was still visible.

"Clara, Clara Oswald. And I think what you did was called for." Donna raised her eyebrows, a smile playing on her lips.

"That's a first."

"He's been screwing up people's names for almost an hour, I think he's enjoying it." Donna looked back in the direction of the barista, and glared when they made eye contact before turning her attention back to Clara.

"You've been here for an hour?" Clara shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was waiting for a friend, but he's hardly ever on time."

"Sounds like someone I know..." _No, it doesn't._ She suddenly lost her train of thought, which had been happening quite a lot recently. (She blamed it on stress.)

"There are quite a lot of people like that, I should know, I teach some of them." Donna took another sip of her scalding coffee.

"You're a teacher then?" She asked, genuinely interested.

"Yeah, and you should hear some of the excuses students come up with! It's ridiculous." Donna smiled, remembering a few instances of having to make up an excuse as to why she was late. "And when they stick gum under the tables..." Donna cringed.

"Yeah, that's always gross." A friendly conversation ensued, their personalities bouncing off each other perfectly. The coffee soon became forgotten as people filtered out of the shop, but neither one cared. Clara had some pretty wild stories about travel, and Donna felt like she could connect to them. That was odd in itself, as she had only really traveled around London, and once to Egypt on a spur-of-the-moment trip. The other woman seemed to have been to all sorts of places, and she had been on a ton of adventures. "Do you travel alone?" Clara shook her head.

"No, I've got a... Friend." Donna raised her eyebrows.

"Boyfriend?" Clara pulled a face.

"No, traveling friend."

"Have you got a boyfriend?" Clara took a deep breath.

"Used to..."

"Oh..." Clara smiled sadly.

"He was perfect. He was funny and brave and he cared about me... I miss him..." Donna looked sympathetic.

"What happened?"

"Hit by a truck... I was on the phone with him when it happened..." Her voice had developed a hitch. She took another sip of her coffee.

"I know how it feels. My husband left me... Well, I say husband. Suppose we never really got married..." All the memories of Lance were rather fuzzy, and she could only remember minute details like how he liked his drink. "Police never found a body... Some people said he left just to get away from me. Can't say I blame him..." They sat in silence, both deep in thought. Donna looked up at the sound of a bell, someone else had come into the shop. He was an older man, and the first feature Donna noticed was his bushy eyebrows. He scanned the shop, much like hers had done almost an hour ago. His icy blue eyes suddenly fixed on Clara, and he started to walk in their direction.

Donna gestured toward the stranger.

"You know him?" Clara turned around with a grin.

"Took you long enough! Thought you'd gotten the wrong year!" The man frowned.

"Same day! That's an improvement!" His hair looked like someone had dusted it with powdered snow. He made eye contact with her, and she could've sworn she saw him turn white. Clara seemed to notice his change in expression.

"You alright?" That seemed to snap him out of it.

"Yes, yes of course!" Clara didn't seem convinced, but Donna decided to brush it off.

"Well, this is Donna." Donna waved slightly, unsure as to who exactly he was. Clara continued the introductions. "And Donna, this is-"

"John! John Smith!" He cut in, and Clara frowned slightly.

"Nobody is ACTUALLY called John Smith." John grinned.

"Except for me!" He then turned his attention to Clara. "We need to go." Clara's eyes darted between John and Donna before she stood up.

"Gotta run!" Donna smiled.

"Was nice meeting you!"

* * *

The Doctor cornered her in the console room, his expression stormy. "What were you thinking!?" Clara looked surprised.

"What was I thinking about what?"

"Making contact like that!" She cocked her head, looking confused.

"Is this about Donna?"

"Of course this is about Donna!" He exploded, throwing his hands in the air. Clara looked even more confused than she had before.

"Do you know her?" The Doctor hung his head.

"I used to."

"You should've said hi! I bet she would've loved it!" She honestly couldn't see what the big deal was, much to The Doctor's dismay.

"I couldn't. Not without putting us both in danger." Clara tried to make sense of what she was hearing.

"Why not?" The Doctor took both her shoulders, holding eye-contact while he spoke.

"Not all of my companions have happy endings. Some die, some leave... And then there's Donna." He broke away, standing with his back to her. She moved to stand beside him.

"What happened to her?" She asked quietly. The Doctor's voice was scarcely above a whisper, almost as though even he didn't want to hear the words he was saying.

"She forgot... She can't ever remember or she'll burn up." Clara could tell he was trying to hide his emotions, but she didn't press him on it. "I suppose it was really my fault... But she saved the universe. The most important woman in the world..." With that, he slowly started to recount his tale. Telling Clara of when the Earth was stolen and how the Daleks were thwarted yet again. She stayed quiet for the story, not wanting to interrupt. She knew firsthand how hard it was to lose someone, and she could tell the guilt was ripping him apart. "I had to leave her. All of them have to leave one way or another." He started pacing around the console, stopping every now and again to flip a switch. "Not many of my companions are completely alright when they leave, and fewer still leave of their own free will." Clara decided to try and lighten the mood.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily!" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"No, I suppose not." She turned to leave, striding down one of the corridors.

"I'm going to go grab one of my jackets, and then we can do whatever you've got planned, alright?" The Doctor nodded, and she left. He turned back to face the console and sighed heavily. All he could think about was when she had left him. He didn't think he'd ever forget Wilf's face, or the weight of his best friend in his arms as he carried her back to her house. He hadn't listened when she had said she didn't want to forget, but he needed to keep her safe. He couldn't even cry, he had nothing left. Both of his hearts were broken and he was alone. The first weeks were the worst. He kept expecting her to come around the corner, like it had all just been a bad dream. But she never did, the sound of the TARDIS reminding him of just how alone he was. "Doctor! The TARDIS hid my room again!" The sound of Clara's cross shout brought him back to the present. He glared at the console. Of couse she had hidden Clara's room.

"We'll go somewhere warm, forget the jacket!" He hadn't lost her yet, and he sincerely hoped that she would be one of the few who got a happy ending. _She had to be, she just had to..._


	3. Concert

**Okay, sorry for how short this is. I know, I know, literally NOBODY ASKED FOR MORE ROSE/DOCTOR, but I couldn't help myself. Anyway, this is part one of a huge short-fic dump being carried out by yours truly! Leave a prompt or pairing in the review and I will do my best to write something up for it! See you soon, promise!**

The Doctor was at a concert. That in itself was an abnormality, but the fact that he was alone made it even more strange. A companion usually had to drag him off to one, but somehow, he had found his way to the front row by himself. The leather jacket reflected the bright lights flashing from the stage, the colors, unknown to him. Black and white was his usual way of seeing the world, and today was no different. His companions had managed to find their spark of color, their soul mates, but he was alone. He had accepted it a long time ago. He had never seen colors, though his friends had tried to describe them to him. The whole idea seemed quite absurd, that one could only see color when in physical contact with their soul mate. He secretly envied all who could see the vibrant hues, a couple a few feet away with their fingers intertwined further emphasizing his point. The curtain went up and the crowd pushed in, jostling him beyond the point of comfort. He strained to see the band, unsure of who they even were. Getting in was easy, and although he didn't know who was playing, he hoped they'd be good. They blasted beautiful melodies, the band in perfect sync. He found himself tapping his fingers on his leg to keep time, a faint smile edging its way onto his face.

He was staring at the band when it happened, just for a second. The world exploded, and he could see. Everything was beautiful, rays of light resonating from all around him as he took in everything for the first time. His gaze shot to the person who had brushed him when it suddenly ended, the crowd rendering his sight useless. He scanned the mosh pit, trying to see if anyone had reacted. To his dismay, he saw nobody. Not one single person looked at him with recognition. He let himself smile, his hearts filled with hope once more. She was out there, somewhere in the crowd, and she was alive. She was more than alive, she was at a concert! Enjoying herself in a mosh pit on Earth! A laugh escaped his lips and he let his worries fade into a distant hum. He knew the pain would return when he left, but he wanted to enjoy his night for once. She was there, and that was fantastic.

His world exploded more than once that night, though he never managed to catch her face. He had managed to pick out a head of blonde hair, a pink headband, and a denim jacket. He wanted to talk to her, but he knew that he would never find the words. Every time they bumped he would hold his breath, silently willing her to turn around and say something, anything! And yet, the crowd would push them away and he would be left swaying in time. Spinning. Tripping. Wishing. He smiled sadly when the concert ended, waiting by the exits until the last person had left. Not one person had seemed to recognize the smiling man in the leather jacket. He sighed and started back to the TARDIS, dragging his feet as he walked. The sudden pounding of footsteps caused him to look up. A girl was sprinting toward him, her hair flying behind her, her frame illuminated by a lone streetlight. She saw him and stopped short, her words rushed as she spoke.

"Sorry, jus' late and I've got to go back for my bag..." She looked up and her voice trailed off. The Doctor smiled gently, and took her hand, his icy blue eyes warmed by her brown orbs. Her jaw dropped and she staggered forwards toward him. Without breaking the bond between them, The Doctor whispered a word into her ear.

"Run."


	4. Shattered

**Okay, I'm FINALLY going to post a few warnings at the top, just so you guys can't say I didn't warn you. This contains major character death and was inspired by the song 'Shattered' by Trading Yesterday. I dare you to listen to the song while reading. Anyway, you came for the story and not my ramble! Shoot me a prompt or some feedback and I hope to see you for the next chapter!**

* * *

His tread was heavy in the dust, sand swirling around his maroon converses, his face emotionless. His blue suit was caked with grit, chipped glasses decorating his freckled face. His usual smile was replaced by a mask, his trenchcoat ripped and torn apart at the seams. He staggered, a gasp escaping his lips as he struggled to regain his balance. He wouldn't let himself stop. Couldn't let himself stop. His wild hair blew in the breeze along with remains of the battle. He could barely remember what it was about, too focused on the weight in his arms and the holes in his hearts.

His long legs burned from running, but he didn't let himself stop. He didn't deserve it. She would've told him otherwise. To get his head back in the game, to keep trying, to endeavor, to come out on top against all odds.

But that didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. His head was hung. Shame, defeat, and guilt threatening to overturn him. He sluggishly continued forward, not bothering to lift his feet. Running wouldn't help anymore. Nothing would help. On first glance, not many would know that he was in pain, but the crimson stain was starting to show through his coat. The first shot had hardly grazed his shoulder, but the second has made its mark. Gritting his teeth, he pressed on.

He could see his destination in the distance, a speck of blue on the golden horizon. Less than a day before, he had called that view beautiful. Called it something to be admired. She had agreed with him, a smile on her lips, her laugh melodic. They had walked hand in hand to the nearest town, oblivious to the danger until the first building went up in flames. He could still see her shocked face in his mind's eye, her brown eyes full of confusion.

He shook his head, fighting back tears. He wouldn't cry, he didn't deserve the release. He didn't know how he managed to open the doors, though he suspected his ship had known to let him in. He made his way to the jump seat, setting down the weight he was carrying.

"We made it back." He whispered, wiping his bloodstained hands on his trousers. "We did it, you and I." He leaned against the console, trying to block out the noises of discontentment his ship was making. His own head wasn't any better and he found himself pacing. He couldn't bring himself to face the reality that was currently slumped across the ratty yellow fabric. All he wanted was for her to tell him that they'd get through it, for her to hug him and let him surround her in his arms. He knelt beside her, words unsaid lumping in his throat as he tried to keep control. "You're safe now." His voice cracked but he couldn't stop the words. "At least, you should be"

He fell against the back of the jump seat, wanting to take his anger out on something, but finding nothing except himself to blame.

He looked at her still form and for a moment, he could convince himself that she was just sleeping, tired out from an adventure. Her denim jacket was soaked in her own blood, blond hair splayed around her head like a halo. Her usually bright eyes were closed, eyes that made him remember who he was when he forgot. The gunshot he could've taken replayed in his head, tormenting him to no end. She hadn't hesitated to jump in front of him, her last words making him feel sick.

Her eyes had widened, her hand clutching her chest as blood trickled through her fingers. He caught her in his arms, whispering reassuring words into her ear.

"Hold on, I can save you!" She coughed, crimson dripping from between her lips. She didn't ask him to hurry or help, she just choked out four words.

"I promised you forever..." Each word was embedded in his mind like a silver dagger, taunting him, telling him of the one person who had truly cared, and how that one person was gone.

"It was more than good enough, alright?" He hadn't noticed how fast he was sprinting until he felt her breaths become shaky and shallow. It was the fastest he had ever run, her body in his arms, his hearts pounding in his chest.

"Five more minutes, alright Rose?" Her breaths were uneven, the wounds in her chest seeping blood. A red trail behind them in the sand. He hadn't stopped running when her fingers slipped from his shoulder, nor when her eyes fluttered closed. He had stopped when breath left her lungs and she went completely slack in his arms. Even then, he had moved as fast as his legs allowed. Crying for help in the confines of his mind.

And now... there she lay. The red dripping from her chest staining the seat beneath her. Reality staring him in the face, and yet... he didn't want to admit it. Admit that time had gotten the best of him, that he had lost yet another companion. So he didn't. Slowly, he started fiddling with the console.

He had a time machine! He could save her, surely.

But the TARDIS told him he couldn't, heck, everything he had ever known told him he couldn't. He didn't care. He thought up calculation after calculation, but they would all do the same thing. They would all rip the universe apart. His ship chirped sadly, but he tuned it out. There had to be a compromise, a way for him to save her... But he knew there wasn't one. He let his hands slide down the sandy pillar as he hung his head. He looked at her once again, feeling all those tears he had locked away start pouring out of his eyes. His throat was raw from the sand, but it didn't stop the crying. His sobs echoed around the room as his ship sang a mourning song.

Jackie found him, red-eyed and shaken in the TARDIS, curled on the floor next to her daughter. She sat down beside him as his frame trembled and shook, silent sobs racking his body. She put a hand on his shoulder and cried with him, not knowing how to comfort him. Guilt gnawed at his gut, and he felt that every breath he took should somehow be hers. Nothing could ever be the same.

"This is my fault..." He choked, his voice shaky. "Oh Jackie, I am sorry I am so sorry..." That's when she noticed the dried blood coating his shoulder. She reeled back in shock, instinctively reaching for her purse to grab her medkit. He pulled away when she tried to apply an antiseptic. "I don't deserve it. Let me suffer." His words cut deep into his hearts, knowing that they were true not making him feel any better. She didn't protest, just wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and wept.

All he could think was how it was it was his fault.

"Everything is different now..." He collapsed against her side.

 _My. Fault._


End file.
